


Lucky Us

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Date, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humor, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Hermione wants to get back out there. Oliver just wants to find someone who isn't a fangirl. Their respective friends set them up on a blind date - unwittingly setting up a love story for the ages.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Oliver Wood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 135
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Lucky Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020  
> Square: I4 - Oliver Wood

“I think I want to go on a date,” Hermione muttered.

Harry and Ron whirled to face her. They had equally cared for their friend for weeks after her ex had the audacity to cheat on her. 

“Really? Are you sure?” Ron asked. 

She smiled at them, grateful for their concern. “Yes, I think I’m ready.”

* * *

Oliver wiped his face with a towel. “Weasley?” He called out to his national team teammate. 

She looked at him curiously. “Yeah?” 

His determination suddenly fled. “I uh, was wondering if you knew anyone who was single…”

Her brows rose. “Are you looking for a date?”

He shrugged. “Er, yes? It’s just been a while since I’ve dated and -” he sighed and hung his head over his shoulder. “Forget it.” 

“No,” she gripped his arm. “I get it. I can find someone.” She smiled. “Leave it to me.” 

* * *

Hermione stood in front of the casual restaurant in Islington and immediately regretted telling Harry and Ron she wanted to go on a date. First off, she was surprised by how quickly they even found someone. They assured her that he was a great guy. Tall, good head on his shoulders, and had the kind of humor she tolerated. 

She smoothed out her dress. It was a cute floral dress in a teal blue. She was even wearing pale pink heels! But, oh goodness, she just wanted to go home now. 

Fifteen minutes passed and she was on the verge of tears. Was she stood up? Merlin’s beard, this is the worst thing ever. 

Maybe they’re inside waiting? 

She entered the restaurant and inquired with the hostess. “Excuse me, there’s a reservation for Potter. Is someone -”

“Oh, right this way.” She grabbed two menus and guided her through the restaurant. 

The table was empty, but Hermione sat down anyway. Maybe they were just running late?

* * *

Oliver scuffed his shoe against the ground. This was a bad idea. He told Weasley not to share his name so his date wouldn’t be influenced, but was he really that boring to not even inspire them to meet him once?

This spot in London was rather nice, he’d admit. The streets were rather busy, but it was to be expected. 

Another couple strolled past him. Merlin, did he get stood up? 

He looked over his shoulder. “Maybe they’re inside and I’m a fool, waiting out here!” 

He hurried inside and gripped the hostess station. “Uh, reservation for Potter. Is someone -”

She brightened. “Oh, right this way.” 

She led him through the restaurant and they neared a square table where a woman sat in a very nice form-fitting dress. Long brown hair trailed down her back and he got a good look at her legs when she sprung to her feet. 

“Here you are, sir. Your waiter should be right here.”

“Wood?” The woman spoke. 

His gaze finally met hers. “Granger?” 

She looked around his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder too. What was she looking at?

“Are you… my date?” She strained. 

He fought not to check her out again. “Um, yes? I’m here on a… blind date.”

“Me too,” she squeaked and then cleared her throat. “I mean, well yes. Harry and Ron helped set it up for me.”

Realization dawned on him. “Oh, that explains it. I asked Weasley to set me up with someone.” He gestured to the chair she vacated. “Shall we?”

“Yes, sorry.” She retook her seat and took a quick sip of water. “So, Ginny?”

He nodded, perusing over the menu before him. He gulped and tried to read through the menu items, but he was either very nervous or he lost the ability to read. Sitting across from Granger, who was prettier than he remembered, his mind was in a complete blank. Shit! 

“Is this menu in English?” He finally asked. 

She smiled and his stomach fluttered. “No. Well, the descriptions are. The food item itself is in Spanish.” 

He scratched the back of his neck. “Oh, I see. That makes a lot more sense.” 

Their waiter arrived and took their orders. When they left, Oliver turned his attention back to Granger, who was staring out the window biting her lip. 

“Were you waiting long?” He blurted. 

She smiled nervously. “Yeah. I got here ten minutes before noon.”

His eyes widened and he cursed under his breath. “Weasley said the reservation was at 12:30. I’m so sorry.”

“Oh? It’s okay, it happens.” She tucked some hair behind her ear. “So, Oliver Wood. I hate to say it, but you don’t seem like the kind of person who needs someone to set up a date.” 

He shrugged. “Well, I haven’t had much luck myself, to be honest. I wanted to meet someone new. Someone who wasn’t really in my line of work.” 

She chuckled. “I’m definitely the furthest away from your line of work.”

He grinned. “Definitely. Actually, I read about you in the paper recently.”

She grimaced slightly. “I hope nothing too damaging.”

He waved his hand. “No, of course not. Just something about your team’s initiative to push the werewolf legislation through this session of the Wizengamot.” 

She straightened up. “Yes, it’s the last project I’m working on before I transfer. I want it said and done before I leave.” 

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to be working in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Specifically with the confederation for the ICW.”

“That’s incredible. Congratulations.” He leaned forward on his arm. “You know, I myself work in international relations, I could give you some tips.”

She smiled. “I’m sure as a Quidditch player, you have lots of experience.”

“That I do, my lady, that I do.”

Their carne asada and carnitas tacos arrived and they began to share what they’d been up to over the years. Work. Where they’ve been. Things they’d like to do and see. 

Oliver paid their bill and guided her out of the restaurant. They walked until they were a few steps away from the door. “I had a good time, Granger, Hermione,” he corrected himself. 

She smiled. “I did too.”

“Great,” he said in relief, “would you like to do this again?”

She nodded. “I’d love to.”

“Brilliant! How’s dinner, Friday night?”

“Sounds perfect.”

He pecked her quickly on the cheek. “I’ll write to you.”

* * *

Hermione was on cloud nine. She had dreaded the date, but she had such a good time with Oliver. Their second date went even better than the first and they set up another for that weekend. 

He wanted another chance to talk and get to know her better so they agreed to walk through a market, see the wares, and just spend time together. 

After their fourth date, a vase of flowers arrived at Hermione’s office right when Harry and Ron were dropping her off from their weekly lunch together. 

“Ooh,” Ron cooed. 

She took the card from the flowers and read it over, smiling at the words. 

Harry and Ron exchanged knowing looks. “Well see you later, Mione,” Ron called out, but she didn’t even notice them leave. 

* * *

Harry and Ron walked back to the DMLE and to the HR office. They knocked on the door to Norwood’s office. 

“Hey, mate. Flowers? Really? Didn’t know you were that kind of bloke,” Ron teased. 

Norwood pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “What are you talking about?”

Harry’s eyes narrowed. “Those flowers you sent to Hermione?”

“Hermione? Granger? I didn’t send Granger any flowers. Why would I?”

Ron’s brows rose. “Because you two have been going out? Remember, blind date and all.”

He jumped to his feet. “She’s the one you set me up with?” He ran his fingers through his hair. “I didn’t go on that date.”

Harry growled under his breath. 

Ron’s head turned to the side slightly. “Are you saying you stood our friend up?”

“I, uh -”

Ron grunted. 

Harry tugged on his arm and pulled him away. He looked around to make sure no one was listening. “If he didn’t send those flowers, then who did?”

Ron covered his mouth and thought. “Maybe she met someone else?”

Harry groaned. “I hope this person isn’t some tosser.”

* * *

“Hey, how was that date I set up for you?” Ginny dropped down beside Gabrielle. 

Gabrielle Delacour was currently staying with her sister and husband while she looked for a place for herself. She had wanted to meet some new people and Ginny thought she’d be a good choice for Oliver. 

“Oh, that? I didn’t go.”

“What?” Ginny almost screeched. 

Gabrielle simply shrugged. “It was in the middle of London and I didn’t feel like it.” 

Ginny returned to her flat completely confused. Then, why the hell was Oliver acting so sappy? He had letters waiting for him almost every day and he even got himself a mobile phone that he frequently checked. 

She thought about it some more once she returned home. She bumped into Harry while they were exiting and entering their kitchen. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled. 

“What’s up with you?” She asked. “You look lost.”

He shrugged. “I have no clue. What about you? You look confused.”

She leaned on top of the kitchen counter. “I set Oliver Wood up on a blind date,” she began, “but he’s not dating the person I set him up with. I have no idea what happened. I guess he found someone on his own?”

“That’s funny.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “I set Hermione up on a blind date, but the guy stood her up.”

“My person stood Oliver up!” 

Harry shook his head. “I don’t know. I guess as long as everything got settled alright, it’s not a problem?”

Ginny shrugged. “I guess so.”

* * *

“Come on, I want you to meet my friends,” Hermione tugged on his hand. 

“I know your friends,” he let himself fall against her, pushing her against the wall, and began to nuzzle her neck. 

She giggled. “I know, but as my boyfriend.”

He placed his hands on her waist. “I am your boyfriend, aren’t I?” He smiled against her neck before leaving kisses. 

“Oliver, stop! I swear if you leave marks I’m going to slap you.”

“That’s fine. I like that.”

Hermione flushed. “Oliver!”

The door to Harry and Ginny’s flat was pulled open. Harry, Ginny, and Ron stumbled out. They stared wide-eyed at their friends. 

Hermione squeaked, but Oliver slowly stepped back. 

“Hey, Weasley, Weasley, Potter.” 

“You’re dating Oliver?” Harry and Ron exclaimed.

“You’re dating Hermione?” Ginny yelled. 

Both Hermione and Oliver looked at their friends quizzically.

“Yes?” Hermione said. She took Oliver’s hand and led him into the flat. “Who else would it be?” 

Slowly, but surely over a few glasses of wine, Harry, Ron, and Ginny explained what they thought had happened. They set them up on their respective blind dates - with other people - but at the same place and around the same time. They were both stood up by their respective dates but somehow ended up together. 

Hermione was upset at first. She had been stood up! But, Oliver threaded their fingers together and brought her hand to his lips. 

“Well, my lady, lucky we got stood up that day, no?”

She looked Oliver over, his dimpled smile and his brown tousled hair. His hand squeezed hers, and tingles traveled up her spine. “Yes,” she smiled, “lucky us.” 


End file.
